


Love

by cloexbrosluvr



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Candy Hearts, Holidays, M/M, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-02
Updated: 2012-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 16:31:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1556876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloexbrosluvr/pseuds/cloexbrosluvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>February's prompt 'Candy Hearts' for <a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://notjustroomates.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://notjustroomates.livejournal.com/"></a><b>notjustroomates</b></p>
    </blockquote>





	Love

**Author's Note:**

> February's prompt 'Candy Hearts' for [](http://notjustroomates.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://notjustroomates.livejournal.com/)**notjustroomates**

Jensen wakes up with some of those candy hearts on the pillow where Jared's head usually is. Reading through them: **_i'm yours_** , **_true love_** , **_sexy_** , **_be mine_** , **_hot_** , **_you're sepcial_** , he smiles to himself. Holding onto them, he makes his way down the stairs and into the kitchen when he hears music coming from there.

Jensen sees Jared standing at the counter so he walks up behind him and puts his arms around his waist. Jared then turns around and hands him one more heart for his collection.

"I love you, too, Jared."


End file.
